I Need You
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Ikarishipping (light) Paul's Deerling suddenly becomes sick and he needs help finding the cure, and the only one around seams to be one very Troublesome woman...


**Me: Hey everyone how are youuuuu**

**Banette: Bored**

**Me: Banette why can't you be civil?**

**Banette: Because I just can't, you don't get on to Absol when he uses me as a Chew Toy.**

**Absol: GROWL**

**Me: Absol Down, Banette I do too get on to Absol when he tries to chew on you**

**Banette: Right that's why I'm missing half my hair,**

**Absol: *walks away***

**Me:...**

**Banette: Lets get on with the story...**

**I need You**

**By: BanetteGirl**

"Weavile use Ice Beam, on Torterra,"

A young man, with Purple hair that went an inch above his shoulder. It fell over one of his black eyes, a small line indicating his lips. He wore a Black muscle shirt with a black jacket that went to his mid stomach with red and yellow trim on it, a pair of black shorts also with yellow and red trim and black shoes. Next to him sat a backpack with a medal top with dull spikes on it. On top of the bag sat a small cream colored Pokemon with large orange ears, hands, and feet, and small cream wings coming out from what looked like her lower back near her legs. Where her orange ears met her cream body formed a V on her head. She was Asleep it seamed, along with a small pink Deerling, who was curled around the bag. Her small yellow flower petals falling in her face.

The Weavile on the training field was taking deep breath as its large claws hung close to the ground he moved to stand straighter as a blue ball formed in front of his mouth and shot a ice beam at the large continental pokemon in front of him. The large pokemon just stood there as the ice beam hit him, covering the tree that sat on his back with ice.

"Ok Torterra use Grass Pledge,"

The Grass pokemon, unleashed four grass tornados onto the field un freezing his tree and heading towards the claw pokemon.

"Weavile dodge and use shadow claw,"

Weavile moved out of the way and jumped of a tree and slammed his claw witch was now covered in a black shadow onto the pokemon's back. Torterra just stood still.

"Good, We'll call it a day, Girls wake up, we're going to the center," The young man said squatting down to be level with the cream pokemon. She looked up at him with big blue eyes, while another pair of blue eyes slowly open to look at him.

"Vee,"

"Deer,"

He gave them one of his only smiles as the small cream pokemon got on his shoulder while he put his backpack on, and scooped up the Deerling. He walked towards the two other pokemon.

"Torterra, Weavile come on," he said looking back at them as they walked along after him. Weavile walked with his hands folded under his head, while Torterra walked along with his eyes half closed.

'Weavile," Weavile said looking at him

The continent pokemon just shook his head, and stopped walking seeing as he was about to plow over his trainer.

"Deeeeer," Deerling said shaking her head and burrowing it in her trainers elbow.

"We have to hurry, Torterra Return, Weavile keep up," He said as he took off running.

Inside the pokemon center, a young girl was standing at the counter while Nurse Joy healed up her pokemon team. She had long blue/black hair that was in two ponytails the ends of it touching her thighs. She had a grey elbow sweater over a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white thigh skirt that had lace endings. With pink shoes.

'Ok Dawn your pokemon-,"

"NURSE JOY,"

The two girls turned to look at the young lilac haired trainer running up to them. Dawn moved out of the way as he got to the counter, the Deerling in his arms whimpering as she tossed her head. She had a fever it seamed for her cheeks were red.

"I was training in the clearing while she took her nap, then when we headed for the center she started to cry out in pain," he said to the Nurse

Dawn looked at him, when she felt a small hand touch her shoulder, while two claws wrapped around her thigh. She looked to see Weavile wrapping around her leg, while the cream pokemon flew beside her.

'Weavile, Victini, She'll be ok, Paul?"

The young trainer was standing still while Nurse Joy and her Chansey took Deerling on a stretcher to the Emergency Room. Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked at her with sad eyes, before he harden his walls again.

"Look you can come and put you bag in my room, then me and you will come down here and wait, but Weavile and Victini need to rest their just as stressed as you,"

He nodded and followed her up the stairs. Once they were on the third floor she opened the room numbered 456 and they walked in it was only one bed so he placed his bag on the chair in the corner before turning towards the door. Weavile and Victini curled up on the couch while Dawn walked up to Paul, and placed her hand once again on his shoulder.

"If you want I can leave,"

He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze before abruptly yanking it away. He cleared his throat.

"No please, Stay," He tuned and looked at her, he was letting his walls down again, She smiled at him and gave a small nod.

"Ok lets go see how she is,"

Once they where back to the ER. Nurse Joy was standing over Deerling's bed while Chansey hooked up an IV.

"Oh your back, good, your pokemon is ok for now, she is very sick, it seams she may have eaten a very poisonous flower, was she left unattended for long," Nurse joy said but her tone was harsh

"Yes, when I was training, but I looked back every few minutes to make sure she was still in the clearing, she never left from the clearing not even once, she stayed by my bag or near the water,' Paul said

Dawn noticed he kept making a fist, she grabbed his hand he went to yank it away but gave up.

"Well if that story is true that would mean she ate the flower near the water, but the flower I believe she ate is not one to grow around water its more of a dry flower, so either your lying to cover up your poor trainer skills or your Deerling ate the flower before you got to the clearing,"

"She walked with me from the last town she stayed by my side, I am not a poor trainer,"

'Then why is she so sick,"

"I Don't know, I didn't let her out of my sight, she stayed by me, I don't know when she ate the flower but I'm telling you I am not a poor trainer,"

"DEERLING,"

The two stopped arguing to look at the Deerling standing in the hallway, she was leaning against Chansey who was trying to get her back in her room. The Deer pokemon moved towards her trainer but she fell down.

Paul went to pick her up, but Nurse Joy stopped him,

'I don't need your poor trainer skills getting her in a worse situation, now go back to your room, while I clean up your mess,"

Paul made a face like he was going to either scream or cry neither a thing he did, he walked off, while Dawn ran behind him.

"Paul please wait and talk to me,"

"Why so you can take my pokemon away too, you saw and heard what she said, she thinks I'm a poor trainer, because of Deerling being so sick,"

"I don't believe, that your a poor trainer, Paul, maybe if we go back to the clearing, maybe we could find the flower, and show Nurse Joy. She may have made a mistake,"

He looked at her he was now walking around the small room, Weavile and Victini just looked at him. Dawn grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at her, he was a head taller.

"Look, please, I want Deerling to get better just as much as you, but we cant do that if you don't help, and show Nurse Joy your not a poor trainer,"

'Why are you even helping me," He said

"What,"

"I mean, you gave me these clothes,"

"Witch I made,"

"Ok, you been calling Reggie and asking how me and him are, you sent my Pokemon poffins two weeks ago when Reggie told you I won a battle against Brandon, And now your taking my side against Nurse Joy and offering to help me with Deerling, WHY,"

"Maybe I just want too,"

"No my gay "fan club" just wants too, your a different story, now why,"

"Because, I just want to make sure your ok, I guess,"

"Why then,"

"Because, I kind of, in a way, like you," She said giggling

"So you've done all of this on a crush,"

"Kind of, Look are we going to go to the clearing or not,"

"Yea, Victini, You and Weavile stay here with the rest of the pokemon, lets go,"

Once they were back at the Clearing they began to look for any flower that had a bite out of it,

"Troublesome,"

"Yeah,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem, that's what friends are for,"

"Friends don't like other friends,"

"Sure they do,"

"Really,"

"Well Kenny likes Zoe but he wont tell, Barry likes me but me and him are still friends I'm not into him, besides like you have figured out I like you, for some unknown reason," she said looking threw a bush of thorns to see a half eaten flower that was white with red dots on it.

"Hey I have a half eaten flower over here,"

He came and knelt beside her, and looked at the flower, he pulled out a pair of black gloves and picked up the flower. He stood up and held out a hand to her, she gave him a look but accepted the small gesture.

"thanks, do you think she will believe you now,"

"She better,"

They headed back to the center to find Nurse Joy still in the ER.

"Nurse Joy, look I found the flower she ate," Paul said holding out the flower

Nurse Joy turned and gasped she dropped her clip board

"That's the flower, I can't believe my sister was so head set that it was the dry flower she ate, please for giver her, I'll get right to work," She said rushing into the room with Deerling

"Well, I'm glad she isn't the other Nurse Joy and that she is going to help Deerling," Dawn said smiling and clamping her hands together behind her back.

He gave a small nod.

After ten minutes, Deerling was cured and came running down the hallway towards Paul, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby with Dawn in the one across from him.

"Deerling, you feeling alright," Dawn asked

The pokemon smiled and jumped in Paul's lap, and curled up in a ball. He gave a small smile and petted her head.

"Thank you,"

"For what, I was doing my job," Nurse Joy said

"I know,"

"Well I'm afraid I don't have anymore rooms, to give, and I noticed my sister didn't have you one,"

"Oh, he can have mine, I'll probably end up leaving tonight, I heard it was to rain tomorrow, and I have a contest in two days and I need to get a move on,"

"Alright then,"

Paul looked at Dawn when Nurse Joy walked off, she was heading towards the room, he shrugged and followed. She handed him the room key, and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy the room, I cleaned up most of my messes," She giggled

"Ok, Um, Thanks again,"

"I told you know problem,"

"I know, but still," he gave a small smile

"You smiled, it was cute,"

He looked at her, "Maybe I did,"

"Anyways, I'll be seeing you around maybe sooner then most,"

"I hope,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, today just goes to show how much I need you Troublesome," He smirked at her blushing face

"Now your just making fun of me, for liking you,"

"No I'm not," He said grabbing her arm

She blushed harder, and held her face low. He moved and kissed her cheek, and gave a smirk as she stood stiff.

"Have a safe trip Troublesome, and thanks for the room,"

"Yeah no problem, bye,"

"Bye,'

He watched as she walked away before he closed the door.

**Absol: Bark **

**Banette: Shut up, where BanetteGirl**

**Absol: *shrugs***

**Banette: BANETTEGIRL**

**Me: Sorry I was asleep**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLUFF**


End file.
